Azucenas
by AnDRoCL
Summary: Una noche lo puede cambiar todo. Cuando se despiertan nuevos sentimientos y la casualidad da un importante empujón, sólo queda probar el valor de los amantes. Especial de San Valentín


"**Azucenas" **_(Una noche lo cambia todo)_

_(Dedicado a mis amigas Lu, Ce y Rake)_

**E**se abundante aroma a rosas provocaba que la cabeza del muchacho diera vueltas como una noria. Sus manos sudaban estrujándolas con impaciencia mientras que dentro de esa iglesia, todos esperaban la llegada de la novia. Harry paseaba su vista por la infraestructura colonial deseando que ese altísimo techo cayera sobre él partiendo cada hueso de su cuerpo y morir allí mismo. Sin embargo, el maldito lugar parecía sólido a pesar de su apariencia desgastada. Esas rosas… cómo se notaba que el novio del año no conocía para nada a la persona con la cual esperaba pasar el resto de su vida… a Hermione no le gustaban esas flores…

_- Si alguien quiere encantarme en verdad, debe regalarme azucenas- comentó la castaña descuidadamente y Harry no entendió por qué esas palabras no abandonaron su mente atiborrada de otros pensamientos.  
Ambos caminaban por las frías calles de un Londres invernal. No se habían visto en semanas. Ella y su actual novio, un renombrado periodista de "El Profeta", habían regresado de un viaje hacia el Medio Oriente por motivos de trabajo del joven reportero, donde ambos consagraron una atracción que por algún tiempo manejaba sus actitudes. El ojiverde se había acostumbrado a que su mejor amiga estabilizara su vida compartiendo una relación seria. Hasta Ron lo había hecho con Luna Lovegood, quienes se habían casado al poco tiempo de salir de Hogwarts asombrando a todos.  
- ¿Pero Patrick no te las ha regalado?- preguntó Harry saliendo de sus cavilaciones.  
- No… creo que no ha entendido mis indirectas todavía.  
El muchacho sonrió. Casi maliciosamente se alegró de la personalidad despistada de ese tipo y que no supiera cómo sorprender a la mujer a su lado. Harry no era un donjuán como para presumir experiencia, pero después de la escuela había tenido suerte con las chicas. Conoció el mundo femenino en diversos ángulos, supo cómo hacerlas estremecer sin mucho esfuerzo, cómo recorrerlas, cuándo continuar, cuándo detenerse, cuándo acelerar… ese universo entre las piernas de una mujer era tan exquisito que podía arrancar placeres sólo de memoria._

_  
Los jóvenes tomaron asiento en una de las cafeterías que más frecuentaban para ponerse al tanto de los recientes sucesos de cada uno. El ojiverde aprovechó ese instante para admirarla mientras hablaba, el movimiento de sus manos, su sonrisa, sus ideas apasionantes y la locuacidad que la destacaba. Su mejor amiga había regresado más hermosa de lo que jamás imaginó sintiéndose afortunado de tener a su lado semejante mujer.  
- Deberías hablar con él de asuntos como aquellos en vez de insinuarlos- sugirió Harry tras un sorbo de su café negro.  
- Ya habrá tiempo para eso- contestó Hermione con una mirada divertida- a una mujer le gusta que la sorprendan.  
- Sí, pero a veces nosotros nos hallamos desarmados cuando no entendemos lo que quieren ustedes- la castaña se conmovió ante tal revelación y sonrió.  
- Bueno, cuando se formaliza una relación como la que tendré con Patrick, se necesita descubrir algunas cosas sin la necesidad de preguntarlas- el muchacho frunció en ceño dejando a un lado su taza humeante.  
- ¿La que tendrás?- la castaña asintió escogiendo las palabras para luego emitirlas.  
- Estamos comprometidos en matrimonio, Harry- confesó después de un pícaro guiño hacia su mejor amigo…_

Al recordar ese preciso episodio, el moreno no pudo más que menear la cabeza ligeramente sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Aún esperaba que esa catedral de mierda cayera sobre él pero la vida se estaba encargando de que lo viviese todo, lo sintiese todo. Su maldito traje le estrangulaba el cuerpo, pensó que sus extremidades, su torso, su abdomen, se habían hinchado de un dolor retorcido, un dolor asfixiante. Paseó la vista por su entorno pensando que todas las miradas estaban sobre él, compadeciéndolo, reprochándole por estar allí como un masoquista de quinta categoría. Ron, el leal pelirrojo, quiso posar su mano sobre el hombro del ojiverde pero no lo consiguió. Aquel semblante derrotado daba la impresión de que se rompería en mil pedazos con sólo ser tocado. Desde el altar, Ginny observaba a Harry con ojos turbios de lastima. A la espera de la novia, la chica Weasley jugaba con el ramo de madrina entre sus manos, quería hacer algo para detener aquella locura, la voz golpeaba las paredes de su garganta deseando salir pero no podía, no debía, no era su tarea… "Por favor, Harry… no te quedes allí, evítalo", pensaba la joven mientras que el sacerdote tomaba lugar ordenando sus artículos religiosos sobre la blanca mesa…

_Una carta traída por Hedwig despertó a Harry de un sueño reparador. El picoteo en el vidrio de una de sus ventanas lo hizo sobresaltarse y abrió el marco de mala gana para que la blanca ave dejara el sobre en sus manos y luego se fuera a cazar como todas las mañanas. La carta tenía la delicada caligrafía de Hermione. El joven la abrió tratando de espantarse la modorra que aún lo mantenía algo aturdido y sacó del interior el trozo de pergamino para leerlo:_

"Harry:

Necesito que me acompañes al Callejón Diagon para hacer unas compras. Ginny tuvo que trabajar así que no podrá acompañarme. Pensaba que fuésemos con Ron también, para recordar viejos tiempos. ¿Qué te parece? Te espero entonces en la tienda de Madame Malkin.

Un beso, Hermione"

El ojiverde sintió fastidio al imaginarse haciendo las compras para una boda. Verse a sí mismo vistiendo un traje elegante lo transportó a la noche del baile de navidad en cuarto año de Hogwarts. Resopló su hastío y sólo impulsado por su cariño hacia la castaña, se alistó para ir a su encuentro.  
La tarde fría azotó el rostro de Harry provocando que el viento helado sonrosara su nariz y le lagrimearan los ojos. Al aparecer en el Callejón Diagon, muchos recuerdos de adolescencia lo invadieron pensando que tal vez no fue tan mala idea la invitación de Hermione. Se detuvo unos momentos frente a una vitrina que exponía una nueva versión de la clásica Saeta de Fuego y la expresión de Harry cambió a una muy parecida a la de un chiquillo entusiasmado. Caminó con soltura hasta la tienda de Madame Malkin reparando que estaba atiborrado de túnicas de gala y vestidos para todo tipo de ocasión tal como decía su slogan. Miró al interior para ver con gozo que su amigo Ron ya había llegado. Tenía el mismo semblante de aburrimiento que esperaba, al parecer estaba esperando a Hermione teniendo entre sus brazos varias bolsas con diversas compras ya efectuadas.  
- Veo que no somos del tipo consumidor ¿verdad, amigo?- saludó Harry. El pelirrojo se volteó al oír su voz sonriéndole con alegría.  
- Qué bueno que llegaste… Hermione entró a ese probador y no ha salido desde hace un buen rato- comentó tedioso.  
- Bueno, hay que entenderla ¿no?... es su boda- le resultaba extraño decir eso. Luego de que la muchacha le hubiese dado aquella noticia, los días pasaron como un suspiro desde entonces y era casi irreal para el ojiverde todo lo que estaba pasando. Era como despertar de un sueño eterno a los diecisiete y verse de repente con más de veinte. Estaban madurando, estaban cambiando definitivamente.  
- ¿Ves, Ronald? Deberías aprender de nuestro amigo a ser tolerante- espetó la voz segura de Hermione mientras descorría la cortina del probador para salir de él.  
Harry quedó boquiabierto. Jamás pensó que su mejor amiga saldría vistiendo el hermoso traje de novia que llevaba. El escote clásico que realzaba la curvatura de sus senos, era un verdadero tobogán por el cual viajó su cordura sin ningún tipo de freno. La caída del delicado género destilaba las ansias de un joven embelesado y los rizos definidos de esa cascada castaña se encargaron de enredar su loca atención. Hermione se sintió algo inhibida por la mirada de sus dos amigos, y recriminándose casi de inmediato bajó el rostro encendido por la vergüenza.  
- ¿Qué les parece?- preguntó con un hilo de voz. Harry abrió su boca un par de veces pero no logró unir dos palabras congruentes.  
- Te ves bellísima- dijo por fin Ron, compensando el tenso silencio que se elevó sobre ellos.  
- ¿Harry?- quiso saber la joven, pero el ojiverde seguía sin poder siquiera tragar su saliva.  
- Creo que mi elocuente amigo lo ha dicho todo sólo con ver su cara- bromeó el pelirrojo palmoteando la espalda de Harry como esperando que al hacerlo escupiera alguna sílaba. La castaña sonrió y al ver que no conseguía respuesta de su amigo volvió sobre sus pasos hacia el probador para cambiarse.  
Fue el momento más extraño para el muchacho… ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?, ¿Desde cuándo Hermione lo dejaba sin aliento?... una alarma sonó en su cabeza como campanadas de medianoche y sintió escalofríos. Algo no andaba bien…

Los recuerdos bombardeaban al joven sentado en el extenso banco de la iglesia. Se sentía bajo el fuego en una guerra sin cuartel donde no tenía armas ni banderas. La mirada de Ron, teñida de angustia, sólo logró ponerlo de peor humor… "¿Por qué mierda sigo sentado aquí?", se preguntó amargamente. Tal vez esperaba un milagro, una eventualidad, un momento de conciencia en aquella castaña testaruda que tanto llegó amar. Aflojó un poco el nudo de su corbata al rememorar esos instantes que la oyó gemir, que pudo recorrerla por cada trozo de esa piel perfecta, que pudo sentir sus uñas enterradas en la espalda deshilachando su espíritu para volver a tejerlo, una y otra vez.  
De pronto, el novio hace su aparición ceremonial en el altar estirando su esmoquin ansiosamente. Harry lo miró con el más venenoso de los odios creyéndose capaz de retorcerlo a hechizos imperdonables. Apretó sus puños tratando de serenarse pero no lo conseguía, su corazón ya estaba sangrando sin parar…

_El día de San Valentín era un día que más que hacer honor al amor se rendía tributo a los bolsillos de los enamorados. Ron y Luna se habían atrincherado en su departamento para pasar la fecha sin interrupciones, Ginny por otro lado, había salido con su última conquista a beber unos tragos en un bar de Londres y Harry dirigió su gusto hacia un restaurante francés acompañado de una chica que había conocido pocas semanas antes.  
El ojiverde no había tenido noticias de Hermione. Supuso que haría lo mismo que Ron, encerrarse en su departamento para ensayar la noche de bodas con suma tranquilidad. Al pensar en ello, no pudo evitar sentir celos lacerantes en el pecho. Sin embargo, no quiso darle tiempo a la cabeza para pensar qué significaba por lo que cogió su abrigo y salió de Grimmauld Place a paso apresurado.  
La luz del centenar de velas que iluminaban el restaurante enmarcaba un estereotipo que a Harry divirtió con la misma ironía conocida de los desprendidos. El joven nunca había estado enamorado, no sabía lo que era ese latido poderoso que estremecía el cuerpo por completo ni de ese desequilibrio interno que descolocaba hasta los puntos cardinales. No obstante, allí estaba. Sentado en una mesa para dos frente a una muchacha que sólo le atraía. Mientras leía la carta para escoger uno de los mejores vinos recomendado por su amigo Hagrid, la fuerza del presentimiento lo obligó a alzar la mirada para encontrarse con una miel que recién llegaba. Harry, al ver que su mejor amiga hacía entrada al local, notó que hasta la música de ambiente sonaba lejana, confusa… el estómago se le encogió de aprensión al admitirlo.  
- ¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó la joven invitada.  
- No, nada… todo está bien- contestó rápidamente el ojiverde y saludó con una sonrisa a Hermione, quien ya había reparado en su presencia.  
La castaña tomó lugar a unas mesas de distancia sentándose con la elegancia que tanto se le conocía. Harry la observó en todos sus movimientos enojándose consigo mismo de la distracción que ella significaba. Vio cómo Patrick le besaba las manos enarcando una ceja de manera instintiva… "¿Qué tiene de malo?", se preguntó… "Es su novio, lógicamente debe comportarse así"  
Las palabras de su pareja ni siquiera entraban por sus oídos cuando ésta le conversaba, en cada cierto bocado o trago Harry desviaba su mirada hacia los tórtolos sin saber por qué esa mano sobre la de su amiga le molestaba tanto como el zumbido de las moscas. La imagen de Hermione en su vestido de novia se repetía en su memoria tantas veces que hasta había perdido su color original y agregaba instantes que jamás habían pasado, como el hecho de visualizarse besando esos hombros descubiertos.  
- ¿Me esperas un segundo? Voy al tocador- dijo su acompañante arrancándolo de cuajo de su ensimismamiento.  
- Por supuesto- balbuceó Harry y la joven se retiró perdiéndose por el largo pasillo.  
No obstante, no fue el único que se había quedado solo en la mesa en ese instante. Patrick recibió un mensaje de uno de los garzones lo que por lo visto resultó ser muy importante. La mirada del joven reportero cambió drásticamente y se levantó de su asiento como si su vida dependiera de eso. Se dirigió a Hermione en breves palabras, la besó en los labios de forma fugaz y cogiendo su saco de la silla salió casi corriendo del restaurante. Harry frunció el ceño al ver esa escena reparando que la decepcionada expresión de su mejor amiga ensartaba miles de agujas bajo su propia piel. No lo pensó siquiera un minuto y fue hasta ella sintiendo que cada paso retumbaba en su interior. Hermione lo miró sentarse enfrente sin cambiar mucho su semblante, se observaron por unos segundos en silencio hasta que el ojiverde rompió la pausa.  
- ¿Estás bien?- la castaña asintió mirando la vela entre ellos.  
- Sí, estoy bien… no te preocupes.  
- ¿Segura?  
- Sí… sólo que no me acostumbro todavía al trabajo de Patrick- comentó apesadumbrada- ya sabes lo que dicen, las noticias no descansan.  
- Lo sé, pero es San Valentín, debería hacer una excepción… no todo es trabajo- Hermione lo observó como si repasara lo dicho por su amigo con detenimiento.  
- Veo que estás bien acompañado esta noche- desvió el tema alzando sus cejas insinuantemente. Harry se sintió sonrojar- por lo menos uno de los dos lo pasará bien hoy.  
- No digas eso, tu noche puede mejorar- supuso el joven encogiéndose de hombros- Tal vez Patrick te sorprenda ahora con azucenas.  
- Lo dudo mucho, Harry- sentenció la castaña con tal convicción que el muchacho pudo ver en ella un concreto hastío- Será mejor que vuelvas, tu cita viene de regreso. Nos vemos después.  
Y con eso, la joven se incorporó de su asiento saliendo del restaurante. Harry la siguió con la mirada deseando con todas sus fuerzas hacerle compañía, la amistad lo espoleó duramente sabiendo que era su responsabilidad asegurarse de que se encontrara bien. Su cena terminó sin sobresaltos, la comida en el paladar del ojiverde resultó lo más insípido que había probado en su vida. Entendió que en medio de su garganta sólo degustaba la preocupación por Hermione. El muchacho notó que su conquista deseaba que la noche no acabara allí pero no pudo seguir con su plan. Pagó la cuenta, llevó a la chica hasta su casa y sin perder el tiempo volvió sobre sus pasos. _

_  
Una idea rondaba su cabeza, no sabía si concretarla o no, pero al pasar frente a una floristería supo que no era pura casualidad. Rebuscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón dinero muggle comprando el mejor ramo de azucenas blancas para su mejor amiga. Guardó el recibo en su abrigo y le agradeció al vendedor con un alegre gesto en su rostro. Admiró las flores entre sus brazos reparando que estaban pintadas con la personalidad de la castaña, sin duda alguna eran su tipo. Se dirigió al edificio donde vivía Hermione casi por inercia, no necesitó desaparecerse ni volar hasta allí, caminar por las calles húmedas consiguió llenarle los pulmones de renovado aire y ordenar sus enloquecidos pensamientos.  
El iluminado pasillo del cuarto piso resaltaba los retratos colgados por doquier. La alfombra que vestía el suelo de un color carmesí combinaba a la perfección con la tonalidad madera de la puerta en la que Harry golpeó un par de veces. Los escasos segundos que Hermione tardó en abrir, el ojiverde se sorprendió las rodillas temblorosas, y cuando quiso retroceder ya era demasiado tarde.  
- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó la joven sonriendo- ¿Y esas flores tan hermosas?- Harry tragó saliva sin entender sus nervios excesivos.  
- Son para ti- contestó como un reflejo. La mirada de la castaña destelló de la impresión y las recibió entusiasmada.  
- ¿Me las obsequias tú?- quiso saber Hermione consiguiendo que por la cabeza del muchacho viajaran miles de reproches hacia sí mismo. El arrepentimiento mordió su compostura y suspirando profundamente dijo algo que no esperaba decir.  
- No, vine a verte y el portero dijo que te las dejaron en recepción- la chica frunció el ceño buscando alguna tarjeta entre las azucenas sin hallar ninguna- seguro Patrick buscaba encantarte después de lo del restaurante- Hermione no se mostraba muy convencida haciendo que el ojiverde se removiera de incertidumbre.  
- Parece que sí entendió mis indirectas después de todo ¿eh?- dijo la castaña finalmente invitando a su amigo a pasar.  
- Así parece… te dije que tu noche mejoraría de algún modo- ella asintió contenta y llevó el ramo hasta un jarrón con agua.  
Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al ver los anaqueles en las paredes. Se notaba que era el hogar de Hermione Granger porque se encontraban atiborrados de libros de todo género. El joven se detuvo un momento frente a ellos leyendo los títulos ordenados alfabéticamente. Se imaginó sacando un libro de su lugar y el enfado que su amiga tendría por corromper su santuario. Se alegró de que algunas cosas no cambiaran en nada.  
- No he tirado ningún ejemplar que nos hicieron adquirir en Hogwarts- dijo Hermione a sus espaldas ofreciéndole una copa de vino tinto.  
- Sabía que no lo harías- respondió Harry aceptando el licor y bebiendo un trago. La mirada de la castaña estaba invadida de algo que parecía introspección, observaba la copa en su mano lo que provocó en el ojiverde una suma curiosidad- ¿Estás nerviosa por tu boda?- Hermione lo miró asintiendo.  
- Queda menos de una semana… no creo que en mi vida haya estado más nerviosa- al terminar de hablar su ceño cambió a uno más incierto- ¿Qué haces aquí, Harry?... ¿Qué fue de tu cita?- el muchacho se tornó incómodo. No supo qué contestarle. El amigo en su interior le soplaba la respuesta más sencilla pero ese nuevo personaje creciente en su pecho lo torturaba para que probara esos labios aunque fuese por una sola vez. ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando?  
- Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieses bien- se mordió la lengua tratando de calmarse.  
- Ahora lo estoy- dijo mirando el ramo de azucenas a su costado…_

Harry se removió sintiendo el olor de las rosas más espeso aún. El sacerdote encerraba la Biblia entre sus manos seguramente repasando su discurso adaptando sólo los nombres de los novios como un patrón establecido. Los ojos azules de Ginny lo observaban con insistencia leyendo a la perfección la suplica que esbozaba en su ceño. El orgullo pudo más. Recordar lo que había pasado esa noche de San Valentín, los siguientes días sin saber nada de Hermione y estaba allí, dentro de una iglesia esperando presenciar el peor castigo para un hombre enamorado. No podía hacer más. Hasta ese mismo momento, Harry no supo por qué no le había dicho que el detalle de las flores había sido suyo. Fue patético mentir de esa forma para que su mejor amiga se sintiese mejor… ¿Y qué hay de él?... Caía en el fondo de un abismo tan profundo que la sensación de vértigo ya se había apoderado de todas sus emociones. La punzada aguda en el centro del pecho le quitaba el aire y antes de ahogarse completamente, tomó su abrigo y se incorporó del banco bajo la mirada de todos los invitados. Ron ni siquiera hizo el ademán de detenerlo a diferencia de Ginny, quien dio un paso adelante pero se contuvo, no podía abandonar su lugar.  
El ojiverde caminó atropelladamente por el pasillo hasta las pesadas puertas de encina, huyendo de ese religioso escenario como un demonio. Oyó algunos cuchicheos a su paso pero no pudo importarle menos. Se colocó el abrigo al reparar que la lluvia azotaba las avenidas y el agua sobre su cabeza le refrescó las ideas y revivió los recuerdos…

_- Me alegra que las flores te hayan animado- dijo Harry tratando de sonreír.  
- Hagamos un brindis- propuso la castaña alzando un poco más su copa.  
- Por tu boda…- Hermione negó con la cabeza al oírlo.  
- Ya tendremos ocasión para eso- dictaminó descuidada- Por nosotros, por los años que han pasado y seguimos juntos- el muchacho se perdió en el cielo miel de su mirada escuchando esas palabras como música. Ambos bebieron del vino absorbiendo ese sabor inigualable a uva y tierra observándola de una forma profunda, diferente.  
Hermione lo percibió al instante. Ese chico frente a ella jamás la había mirado con esa expresión tan difusa. La castaña siempre de jactó de conocer muy bien a su amigo pero esa fue la primera vez que no pudo descifrar lo que estaba pensando. Al sentirse completamente estudiada por Harry se acercó a los libros con una sensación extraña en medio del pecho… el ojiverde notó ese cambio en la castaña, reparó que rehuyó su mirada y eso encendió dudas en él, miles de preguntas que prefirió seleccionar para no agobiarla.  
- ¿Estás enamorada de Patrick?- Hermione frunció el ceño sintiéndose ofendida.  
- ¿Perdón?  
- Que si estás enamorada de Patrick- repitió Harry.  
- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- contraatacó ella dejando más en claro que estaba tardando mucho en responder algo tan sencillo.  
- ¿Por qué reaccionas así?  
- Porque es una pregunta innecesaria… es muy obvia la respuesta.  
- La cual es…- Hermione suspiró profundamente y asintió.  
- Sí, claro que sí- el muchacho le lanzó un gesto de incredulidad. No creyó ni por un momento esa respuesta tan débil, tan etérea.  
- ¿Estás segura?  
- ¿Por qué insistes?- preguntó la joven con tono molesto.  
- Porque es importante saberlo… vas a casarte con él, Hermione- dictaminó Harry sin pasar por alto la incomodidad que ella reflejaba- me preocupo por ti… eres mi mejor amiga y… te quiero… mucho…- la castaña mordió sus labios sabiendo que era una de las pocas veces que oía al ojiverde decir eso.  
La joven respiró entrecortado tratando de serenarse. Rompió la distancia que los separaba y abrazó a Harry sorprendiéndolo completamente. Él, de forma muy torpe, acarició su suave cabello marrón delineando sus delicados rizos. No podía calmar los latidos bruscos de su corazón pensando que Hermione podía oírlos sin problemas. De pronto, su resistencia no pudo más. Como quien está al borde de un precipicio mirando el vacío se lanzó impetuosamente alejándola un poco de sí para buscar sus labios. La chica tragó saliva ante lo que estaba pasando.  
- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- musitó frágilmente.  
- No lo sé- dijo él temblando de anticipación.  
- Voy… voy a casarme, Harry._

_Esas palabras se esfumaron tan rápido como la brisa leve en un desierto. El muchacho rozó su boca contra la de ella degustando ese instante lo más que pudo. El poco tiempo que vivió en una encrucijada, sin entender lo que pasaba con él fueron como siglos eternos, los recuerdos de los años de amistad fueron acentuados por el nuevo sentimiento que lo invadía. Se preguntó si siempre había sido sólo un amor fraternal entre ellos, porque en esos precisos momentos parecía ser que no. Todo estaba de cabeza. El beso que profundizó Harry acercándola por la nuca, lo desestabilizó sin remedio. La castaña dejó que jugase con su lengua acaparando todo en su interior, comprendiendo que la química que existía en ambos se complementaba a la perfección como siempre había sido. La espalda de Hermione se encontró con la repisa de sus libros y eso la hizo liberar un gemido ahogado. Quiso alejarlo, intentó apartarlo empujándolo levemente pero Harry no se movía ni un centímetro. Sus manos pasearon por su cintura, caderas y muslos descubriendo a su mejor amiga de otra manera. Hermione, con movimientos descontrolados, le quitó el abrigo dejando que cayese al suelo descuidadamente. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no podía pensar, no podía razonar con la mente fría que la destacaba tanto… pero comenzaba a importarle un carajo, sobretodo cuando sentía al muchacho tantear su cuello con los labios, eso la estremeció apretando sus manos.  
Harry se separó de ella un poco mirándola a los ojos. Se veía tan distinta. Sin embargo, era ella, la castaña que tan importante se había convertido para él. Hermione buscó su boca casi con hambre y se dejó llevar por el muchacho hacia la habitación, testigo de noches y cómplice de ese arrebato. Cayeron abrazados al colchón desvistiéndose con paciencia, recorriéndose milímetro a milímetro hallando puntos que jamás pensaron que serían explosivos. La muchacha gemía al sentir entre sus piernas el movimiento hipnotizante de su amigo dentro de ella. Empujando a veces con fuerza otras con suavidad, tocándola con desesperación otras con tranquilidad. Nunca antes se había sentido tan maleable entre los brazos de alguien.  
- ¿Quieres que me detenga?  
- No…- jadeó Hermione enterrándole las uñas en su espalda.  
- ¿Te han hecho el amor así?- la chica apretó sus labios ebria de placer.  
- No…- volvió a decir creyendo que los gemidos desgarraban su garganta.  
- No te cases- pidió Harry- No te cases, por favor- La castaña envolvió su rostro en seriedad sin poder responderle.  
El cosquilleo del orgasmo los atacó a ambos. El calor de sus vientres unidos calcinó toda razón y el ojiverde aceleró su ritmo oyendo con gusto cómo Hermione luchaba por no volverse loca de éxtasis. Al caer rendido a su lado, el sudor sazonó sus pieles encendidas y un nuevo temor abrigó a los jóvenes… las palabras que habían pronunciado quedaron prendidas del ambiente sin atreverse a decir nada más._

Harry despertó solo en esa cama a la mañana siguiente. Hermione al parecer se había levantado muy temprano y el ojiverde no pudo dejar de sentirse preocupado. Se vistió, cogió su abrigo desde una silla en la cual reposaba y salió del departamento. Fue extraño, fue como si la tierra se hubiese tragado a la castaña de un instante a otro. El muchacho dedicó el día en buscarla para hablar con ella pero no había rastro alguno después de aquella noche compartida. Se dirigió a todas partes, desde su trabajo en el Ministerio hasta explorar la remota posibilidad de que estuviese con McGonagall en su despacho. Nada. Hermione se había encargado de ocultarse a la perfección. Tanta fue la desesperación de Harry que todos a los que les preguntó por ella descubrieron ese brillo inconfundible de enamorado en sus ojos esmeralda. Sin embargo, no le importó, quería hablarle antes de que se cumpliera la fecha de su maldita boda que se acercaba peligrosamente.  
- Debes calmarte, Harry- le dijo Ron mientras compartían una cerveza de manteca en Las Tres Escobas- Ya aparecerá y cuando lo haga conversan bien lo sucedido.  
- No entiendes, Ron… su boda es mañana, no hay tiempo- pasó sus manos por su cabello tratando de pensar con claridad. El pelirrojo lo miraba apenado, sintiendo en su propio cuerpo el dolor tortuoso que lo estaba atacando. Nunca imaginó que ese ojiverde pudiese llegar a amar tanto a la mejor amiga de ambos.  
- Tal vez debe estar considerando…  
- No…- le interrumpió Harry con convicción- ella es así, testaruda… se casará de todos modos- el sorbo de cerveza le supo a cloro como también haber dicho aquello último. Ron se mostraba nervioso como si esperase verlo derrumbarse miembro por miembro… ¿Dónde mierda estaba esa muchacha?  
- Ginny está preocupada por ti- comentó Ron mirando su vaso- cuando fuiste a preguntarle por Hermione dijo que parecías un loco…  
- Todos lo han notado- dijo el ojiverde encogiéndose de hombros- no sé cómo pude enamorarme así...  
- Una noche lo cambia todo, ¿verdad?- sentenció el pelirrojo palmoteando su espalda en señal de consolación…

De pie frente al espejo, el muchacho de cabello azabache se miraba vestido de traje oscuro como si no reconociese su propio reflejo. A pocas horas de la ceremonia, no pudo hallar a Hermione sintiendo su orgullo herido y sangrante… ¿Cómo pudo ser tan infantil?... huir de esa manera tan absurda. No obstante, a pesar de su rencor, de su miedo, fue hasta la iglesia para verla cometer esa locura.  
Luego de haber pasado varios minutos sentado bajo las miradas inquisidoras de todo el mundo, salió del inmueble casi trastabillando en el momento en que el sacerdote repasaba algunas líneas de su perorata y la música comenzaría a sonar. No pudo más. La lluvia calmó un poco el calor de la rabia, sin dirección alguna se dirigió como alguien en trance a la misma cafetería en que se había reunido con Hermione, a la misma cafetería en donde ella le había dado la noticia de su futuro matrimonio, a la misma que frecuentaban. No supo por qué, pero llegó al lugar sin planearlo.  
- ¿Qué se va a servir?- le preguntó la mesera.  
- Un café negro, por favor- ordenó y la joven se alejó hacia el mesón.  
Harry ni siquiera se quitó el abrigo empapado. No estaba de humor para cuidar de su salud así que su aspecto era el de un hombre derrotado. "¡Todo estaba bien hasta que la viste con otros ojos, carajo!", se recriminó respirando profundamente canalizando su enfado. En esos precisos momentos debería estar diciendo "acepto" e imaginarlo fue peor que presenciarlo, su corazón había dejado de latir de la congoja.  
De pronto, un papel reposó a su lado con la liviandad de un pétalo al viento. Su estómago se encogió y volteó para ver quien lo había dejado caer sobre la mesa. Hermione, con sus cabellos húmedos, estaba a su lado vistiendo un gamulán y vaqueros, aquello lo descolocó. El ojiverde trató de hablar pero la sorpresa le había quitado las cuerdas vocales, miró nuevamente el papel reconociendo el recibo de las azucenas que había comprado la noche de San Valentín.  
- Deberías coser ese bolsillo de tu abrigo- dijo la castaña. El joven, instintivamente, introdujo su mano notando que efectivamente estaba roto. Se incorporó de su silla casi de un salto para estar a su altura.  
- Pero… entonces… sabías que… lo sabías… ¿Por qué…?  
- Gracias- dijo Hermione sin esperar que terminase su oración. Harry detuvo sus palabras perdiéndose en lo bella que se veía.  
- No me agradezcas.  
- Claro que sí- insistió ella- hiciste de mi noche de San Valentín una noche inolvidable- el ojiverde sintió ruborizarse. Olvidó por un instante que la castaña debería estar en la iglesia, casándose… en cambio estaba frente a él, empapada por la lluvia de invierno que azotaba Londres sin descanso. Recordar eso lo devolvió a la realidad- Y perdóname por haber desaparecido así… debía pensar.  
- Pero… ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Hermione sonrió sabiendo muy bien a lo que se refería. Sin embargo, al igual que él no supo cómo había llegado hasta allá- Deberías estar casándote en estos momentos.  
- Debería… pero algo pasó que me hizo reconsiderar- contestó sencillamente la muchacha guiñándole un ojo. Harry creyó que sus rodillas no soportarían su peso.  
La joven restó la distancia entre ellos como un huracán encerrando al ojiverde entre sus brazos, fue un abrazo fulminante, famélico, de esos que funden las almas convirtiéndolas en una sola… de esos abrazos que sólo a él proporcionaba. Ese amigo al que tanto apoyó había desbaratado el castillo de naipes que era su vida. Primero con una simple pregunta, luego con una forma exquisita de hacerla vibrar y finalmente con un detalle que había escondido bajo el nombre de otro. Harry la besó deseoso recordando las palabras de Ron como un eco reiterativo… realmente una noche lo cambia todo…


End file.
